


Reunion

by WishIHadAnAngel



Series: Mirror Pond [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadAnAngel/pseuds/WishIHadAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes up somewhere unknown when the last thing he remembers is the battle of Hogwarts. Who will he meet as he tries to find something familiar? [MirrorPondverse] R&R please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest that you read "On the Other Side" before this one or else some parts might confuse you.  
> This is currently (when posted) the second in the series but as I write more pieces for the Universe this will move to it's proper place in order.

'What happened? Where am I? Dora… I need to find Dora!'

Remus shot up suddenly from where he had woken up when he realized that this was not at Hogwarts, or anywhere he recognized actually. He can't really see what kind of material the walls are in but they seem to shimmer and give off a very dim light of beige. He found himself sitting on a bed in clothes he did not remember ever owning and noticed that his scars from years as a werewolf seemed to have faded to thin silvery scars. He stared at his scars, memorizing over when he had gotten each of them and noticed some new scars he apparently had gotten during the battle at Hogwarts when his thoughts got back to the battle and Dora.

'Dora! I need to find her! I need to know what happened at the battle and if she is alive!'

Before you could even blink Remus was out of his room and running down the corridor, checking inside all the rooms he went past in his search for his love. He found her lying in a bed, appearing as if dead, in a room similar to his own almost at the end and as his thoughts went caught up with him he slumped down with a roared cry.  
As he cried for what he thought was his dead love and wife he never noticed her stirring by the sound of his despair. She turned her eyes and opened her eyes to see him sitting there at the door. At first she was confused but then smiled as she realized what he thought had happened. On surprisingly steady and quiet feet's she rose and glided over to his side and sank down to the floor to envelope him in her arms. Unconsciously he placed his head on her shoulder as he cried and she tried to soothe him with whispered words of love and concern.

After a what felt like hours, his cries slowly ebbed away and he became aware of his surroundings. He noticed the shoulder he was resting on, the familiar scent that was uniquely Dora surrounded him and he looked up to find himself in her arms, her very alive arms and he started to cry again, this time in happiness. He told her of his love and fear and at the same time berated her for not listening to his plea of staying with their son in a babble or words, barely hearable between his sobs.  
In between their exchange of words, kisses and ensurances of survivals they never noticed the sound of someone walking towards them.

"Hey Remy I know I told you to find love and not stay as a bachelor but did you have to take my cousin? Not that I find anything at fault with it bu…"

"Oh Sirius.. Do be quiet for once I remember hearing you wishing them all the luck they could as you watched him give in to their love.."

"Yeah? Well if you haven't forgotten I'm quite mad at him as well for sullying my very adorable young cousin as the difference in age is astron…"

Both Remus and Dora got so surprised at hearing someone else behind them that they stopped crying and talking to turn around to find Sirius, Lily and James on the other side, out in the corridor. Sirius and Lily was caught in the argument they had started and James just stood and smiled at everyone. Dora was confused at first about who they was, besides Sirius, while Remus felt his heart stop as he realized what apparently had happened. Everybody could hear his faint whisper of "oh no" as he crumpled into Dora's arms in a faint.

* * *

As Remus became aware of his surroundings he could hear quiet murmurs to his left and he turned his head to find Dora talking to Lily and James with tears running quietly from her eyes and Sirius beside her trying to wipe them away and hug her like she was going to disappear. He felt his own tears run down his cheek as he looked upon the scene when he saw James look in his way and a smile, a very sad smile, graced his features. Everyone turned in his direction and all he could find himself looking at was Dora's tear-stained face and a hand that she held out towards him. He rose from the bed he was on and walked slowly over and took a firm hold on her hand, holding it like a lifeline.

An hour went by as they talked and re-familiarized themselves with each other again when all of a sudden everyone but Dora appeared to be in pain and gripped at their hearts. Dora cried out as she saw everyone slowly fade away before her eyes until she was all alone in the room. She curled together on the sofa she was on and quietly cried in fear over what had happened them, not knowing of their call by the resurrection stone.

* * *

After what felt like hours for Dora she felt a sudden chill go through the room as her lost friends returned from wherever they had disappeared to. She noticed that they all seemed to cry in sadness as well as happiness and was confused.

"wha… What happened? Why are you all… crying?"

At her question Lily's quiet tears turned into hiccuping sobs and both James and Sirius turned to embrace her, both whispering soothing endearments and empty promises of him having survived and that everything was okay. Remus turned to face her and placed his palm on her chin, turning her to meet his eyes. His sad smile broadened for a short moment before it disappeared again and he dried first her tears from before and then dried his own.

"Harry called us to him. Lily is crying because she had to smile and be brave in front of him as he asked if it hurts to die. Apparently Harry just walked into his death, I don't know exactly why but without his death the war could not be ended."

"You mean, Harry might appear at this place as well soon? But who is going to take care of Teddy?"

Remus shrugged his shoulder at her questions when they both heard James answer.

"Harry's scar. The scar is, was a Horcrux and as long as these, abominations, exists Voldemort can never be completely killed. It's these Horcruxes that Harry, Hermione and Ron has been searching for and destroyed the past year. This insane mission that professor Dumbledore sent them on, already knowing that Harry himself was one and needed to die. That bastard knew and never told him!"

At the end of his short speech you could see angry tears run down his cheeks and both Lily and Sirius moved around so both could embrace and sooth his anger. Both of them rested their heads on James' shoulders while he himself turned to rest his head above Sirius' as they all contemplated the events that had happened the past hours.  
It was as James turned to press a fond kiss on Sirius' forehead that Remus and Dora noticed the entwined hands of the three. Remus raised an confused eyebrow while at the same time appear amused and Dora couldn't stop herself;

"What's with the kiss and the hugs between you guys. I thought it was James and Lily that was married and in love, not James and Sirius?"

They could see what appeared to be fond smiles exchange between the three and how both James and Sirius turned their heads towards Lily making her huff. She turned towards Remus and Dora as she started to speak.

"It may be that it's me and James that are married but if it was one thing we all know it was that you could never separate those two for long. You might remember Remus that Sirius practically lived with us after school and that's because he was. It might have been a brotherly love between those two at the beginning but right before graduation Sirius figured out what he actually felt. You remember that he moped around the last week after our NEWTs? He was sad and angry over himself for having to realize his love to James as well as his jealousy over what I had that he could not reach. James was beside himself in worry over what happened... do you remember?"

Remus smiled fondly at the memories and laughed as he heard the slight shriek from Lily as Sirius had poked her between her ribs.

"Seriously Lily you can't tell lies like that! I, Do, Not, Mope!"

At the last sentence Sirius was punctuating each word with another poke at Lily's side.

"For merlin's sake Sirius stop it! Ehm… Either way I ended up having to trick Sirius into meeting with me in one of the abandoned classrooms where I had also convinced James to follow me. James managed after hours of pleading get Sirius to confess his odd behaviour and, believe me, we were both stumped for words. I think it took even longer for us to talk after that than it took to get Sirius to confess and I could see how the cogs inside James' mind turned as he figured out what he had always felt for Sirius and how he turned towards me with conflicted feelings. I could not stand seeing him so sad and conflicted for feeling love for us both that I ended up saying that we could share.  
Let's just say that they both looked at me like I had grown two heads. I even felt like I had actually grown two heads. Now though I can happily say that I've never regretted that moment. Sure at first we ended up arguing a lot but in the end we all found our place together and there even began to grow a deep feeling of fondness and love between me and Sirius."

Remus could see both James and Sirius smile fondly at her as she told us their story and they both kissed her softly. Dora sighed beside him and lay her head upon his shoulder. They all enjoyed the quiet moment in happy memories while waiting for Harry to join them in the afterlife.


End file.
